monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silent Narga
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Edits to Tigrex Page I reverted the edits you made to the Tigrex page, on the basis that they were quite frankly pointless. I appreciate the effort, but here's where you went wrong; 1. Tigrex' and Tigrex's are the same thing. X is an odd ending letter for any word, so simply putting an apostrophe works fine. 2. "need take 2 flinches". It could work as "need to take 2 flinches", but otherwise it was fine as it was. 3. Is Tigrex really related to Narga? I know they're both Pseudowyverns, but other than that they don't share many common characteristics. Scales to fur, large jaw to small jaw, back limbs for charging to back limbs for leaping etc. It's open to discussion, but that's why monsters have talkpages. Don't let this dissuade you from further edits though :) TigrexJeff (talk) 01:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright, now this is going a bit far. I said to use the monster's talkpage, not once again take the liberty to edit something that has remained that way ever since MHFU was released. :| And I noticed that you edited Nargacuga's page to add Tigrex as a related species, then went and edited Tigrex. However, your edit to Narga's page was reverted a while back too. Hyujikiki? That's perfectly fine, it practically looks like MHFO's version of Narga. But Tigrex? Do you think that out of all the editors on the wiki, if we'd thought it necessary to put in Tigrex's page that it was related to Narga, that we would already have done it? TigrexJeff (talk) 05:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC)